darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Taurus Bulba
Taurus Bulba is shown to be the major criminal supervillain in St Canard. He is first introduced as a criminal mastermind serving a 99 year sentence for his crimes. Even though Taurus Bulba only appears in three episodes, Darkwing Duck regards him as one of his deadliest enemies. He is voiced by Tim Curry. Background Not much is known about Taurus Bulba's background. In "Darkly Dawns the Duck", Taurus is shown serving a 99 year jail sentence yet still involved in criminal affairs from the prison. In fact, he seems to find being incarcerated to only be a minor inconvenience, viewing his prison cell as the perfect hideout and cover for his ongoing activities. After his henchmen stole the Waddlemeyer Ram Rod (an experimental weapon that seems to envelop its targets in an anti-gravity field, destroying buildings and the most heavily-guarded banks) Bulba gave orders to kidnap Gosalyn because he believed, as she was Professor Waddlemeyer's only living relative, that she knew the secret code to active the Ramrod, he then escapes, destroying much of the prison in the process of launching his hidden airship. At the end of "Darkly Dawns the Duck", Bulba forced Darkwing to give him the arming code by threatening to drop Gosalyn to her death. ("She'll make a rather nasty stain on the street.") Darkwing fought Bulba and ended up destroying the Ram Rod, as well as the top of Canard Tower. Though heavily injured, Darkwing survived, but Taurus was presumed killed in the explosion. Thanks to the efforts of F.O.W.L., Bulba managed to survive, or perhaps was resurrected, and was made into a nearly unstoppable cyborg. F.O.W.L. subsequently assumed that Bulba would accept their offer of employment following t heir restoration of him. Bulba pointedly declined the offer. destroying the F.O.W.L. labratory and terrorizing Steelbeak in the process; and elected to attempt to gain revenge on Darkwing and Gosalyn. After being once again defeated by Darkwing and Gosalyn, he managed to flee into the sky thanks to his cyborg enhancements, swearing that he would get his revenge. As the Steerminator, Taurus now suffers from an overheating probem, which causes his mind and body to "lock up" just like a troubled computer. In Boom! Studios current Darkwing Duck comic, Taurus Bulba returns in the first story arc, "The Duck Knight Returns", as the CEO and mastermind behind the mega-corporation Quackwerks, in an attempt to get revenge on Darkwing Duck and his companions, but more importantly, to give St. Canard a new kind of villain, as he considers the other villains unprofessional. (This appearance does not adhere to the cartoon, changing the circumstances surrounding Bulba's resurrection from involving F.O.W.L. to involving Gyro Gearloose.) He also contacted Gyro Gearloose in order to possess his Gizmo-Duck suit. He threatened to blow up Gyro's little friend if he didn't give him the password. He gave him the password but the suit didn't recognize him as person due to being a cyborg. So, Bulba took over St. Canard to net him the Gizmo-Duck suit and have all his prisoners say the entire English language to get the password. Later, Gosalyn defeated Bulba once and for all after saving St. Canard and registering the Gizmo-Duck suit. Personality Apart from a few wry comedic moments, Taurus Bulba is considered to be a dark and menacing character, and the most malicious villain ever to appear in the series, arguably more so than the the psychotic Negaduck. He is possesed of incredible cunning as well as prodigious physical strength. In "Darkly Dawns the Duck", it is strongly implied his henchmen murdered Gosalyn's grandfather Professor Waddlemeyer, on his order (though apparently they did so in reverse order, killing him before getting the machine's codes from him), and his men and pet condor Tantalus also nearly kill Gosalyn as well. Gosalyn is afraid of him in both of his cartoon appearances, though she overcomes her fear during "The Steerminator" while caged alongside Honker. After being rebuilt as the Steerminator, Bulba has become completely unhinged, with a single-minded obsession to destroy Darkwing Duck. Had the series continued, there would have been a concluding episode to the cliffhanger which showed Darkwing confronting Taurus Bulba in Africa -- along with an African version of Darkwing Duck. This obsession is also born out in the Boom! comics where Bulba actually uses Darkwing's silhouette as the insignia for Quackwerks. Appearances *Darkly Dawns the Duck (Part 1) *Darkly Dawns the Duck (Part 2) *The Steerminator Minions * Hammerhead Hannigan * Hoof * Mouth * Clovis * Tantalus Trivia *Bulba in his normal form shares design elements with the Kingpin from Marvel comics, including his great physical strength *Just like the other villains he is also in the Darkwing Duck videogame. *Taurus Bulba's name is a play on Taras Bulba, a character from the Nikolai Gogol novel of the same name. *Taurus Bulba is the only villain whom Gosalyn is afraid of. *He is the first villain to be introduced in the series. *In the book Darkwing Duck: The Darkest Night, it states that Taurus Bulba is the leader of F.O.W.L. although this is not part of the cartoon canon or the licensed comics. Quotes *"This is no game!" *"In a second, just give me the code!" *"So what if I must drink motor oil cocktails for the rest of my life...I will have the honor of being the chief agent of FOWL, to humbly serve the rightful masters of the world! (evil chuckle) I think not!" *"Either plane designs are getting uglier, or it's that duck!" *"Hello, Gosalyn..." *"Let me understand this, Hammerhead. You and your associates are questioning my plan?" *"Ha, Ha! I see I am expected to show you gratitude, Ha, Ha! After all, you've allowed me to be part of your great experiment without annoying me with petty nuisances like getting my permission!" *"The code! No tricks, or she make quite an ugly stain in the street!" *"Ahhhhhhh!!!!" *"WHAT?! Darkwing Duck is alive?!! That infernal duck survived?! Where is he?!" *"I will return to deal with you later." *"Because I'' am the brains and ''you are the stooge!" *"I meant to stay in touch, but things got out of hand..." *"In the meantime, Gosalyn and I will have our little chat." *"Somewhere down there is this Darkwing Duck. I've watched him. I know his weakness. His posing, his flamboyance, the mask and cape! Ha, Ha! That hat! It all indicates an ego the size of a small planet!" *"Your friend won't be coming, he was playing way out of his league. Now your Darkwing Duck is just another jailbird." *"What fool would dare?!" *"Ohhhhhhhh, you mean the army takes control of the weapon with its tanks and jeeps and hundreds of guards!" *"Hmmm, that's a real possibility. But I've always considered myself a gambling man." *"Taurus Bulba works for no one, but himself!" *"I'd love to stay, but I've got a date on the bridge with a little girl!" *"The Ramrod is useless without the arming code. Unfortunately, somebody arranged an accident for Professor Waddlemeyer last year before I could learn it! Go to the St. Canard Orphanage and bring me his granddaughter. She was practically raised in his lab. If anyone knows the code, she does. After we get the code, then she can have an accident like her grandfather. I trust you get the order right this time!" *"it's peaceful. No one bothers me. Actually it suits my business needs perfectly." *"Ah, yes. Gosalyn, you were the one with...spirits." *"I underestimated you once, Darkwing Duck. This time you simply die!" Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor characters Category:FOWL agents Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Bulls Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased characters